


Potatoes

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lord of the Rings reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Potatoes. Baked, scalloped, mashed, whatever it doesn’t matter. I love them.”Character: Peter ParkerWarning: N/A





	Potatoes

“As the youngest Avengers I think we should really get to know each other.” You sit across from Peter where he’s reading a book on Quantum Mechanics. Being around the same age it seemed bizarre to you that the two of you hadn’t really spoken more than a few words to each other. 

“Uh…sure? How about a question for a question?” He puts the book down, careful to mark his place within it. You lean back further into the sofa, glad he agreed. 

“Sure, are you secretly Tony’s kid?” It was a silly question, you already knew the answer, but there was always this uncanny resemblance between them, the way they got on, the protectiveness that made you curious to see if you were wrong. 

“No! Why does everyone keep asking that?”

“Because…you just…you just seem related, it’s hard to explain.” It really was, it was easy to see and harder to explain to those who didn’t see it. 

“Favourite food?” 

“Really?”

“C’mon, I need to know what to make you if I piss you off.” You laugh at that, noting the twisting up of the corners of his mouth. He’s cute. You’ll give him that even if he’s a little erratic sometimes.

“Potatoes. Baked, scalloped, mashed, whatever it doesn’t matter. I love them.” You could eat potatoes for days, especially with a little bit of butter. The fluffier the better. 

“Wait, sorry, am I talking to Samwise Gamgee right now?” The lilt to his voice makes it clear he’s only teasing you, that you should be upset and you’re not. You find yourself relaxing bit by bit around him.

“Shut up!” You lightly shove his shoulder. He’s such a nerd. 


End file.
